1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material conveying system and, in particular, to a material conveying system without dust rising, having the transmission shaft and the chain belt thereof immersed in a liquid so as to keep the material from being contaminated by abraded dust.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Most of the traditional material conveying systems have an effect of moving the material by a motor that is linked to a transmission shaft, which in turns drives a chain belt with the chain belt linked to trays or a transport belt. However, the mechanical structure of the material conveying system, which is constituted by the transmission shaft and the chain belt, is bound to have abrasion as a result of long-term use. The abraded dust will float in the space and probably contaminate the material conveyed by the system. Therefore, contamination may be made in the transportation of material that requires high precision and does not allow dust contamination, to decrease the yield or to cause flaws. Therefore, in current operating environments in dust-free rooms, transport-belt material conveying systems are used seldom for the sake of reducing the contamination of dust. However, for the purpose for orientating to the automation of production chain, there is an urgent need for a material conveying system without dust rising, in which the contamination of dust occurs unlikely.